Memory From The Forgotten
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: Sasori cant remember, Deidara tries not, but when they meet later, things come to a boil, memories start flying, everything is out Characters: Masashi Kishimoto


**tehe I finally finished this one, it's completly pointless, but I wanted to write it to get it out of my brain so it will have room for something more important. so here's another pointless SasoxDei, woot enjoy...**

Sasori sat in the club, watching the people dance on the floor, swaying their bodies to the music. The lights flashed colors over their bodies, making them look like one. The music was loud, and pounding, almost making your heart beat with it. A pole stood in the middle of the cat walk, supplied with a paid dancer.

The red head sighed, taking a sip of his form of alcoholic drink, the name had slipped his mine long ago. Nothing seemed to catch his attention, no dancer, no waiter, no nothing. Another sigh escaped his lips, he grabbed his jacket and stood up, head to the door. The music changed, and he took one last look at the floor.

Blonde hair caught his eye's and all his attention was drawn to him. His tight black clothes shown away his figure, he was so small. His black leather pants shimmered in the multi-colored lights, his jeweled belt shining too. He spun around the pole, swaying to the beat, and wrapping around the pole. His body formed to the music,

_It seems so obvious There's something up with us I swear I feel it From across the room. So can I ask you this? Not to be forward, miss, But I think I'd kill myself If I never knew..._

Sasori was in a trance, he loved the movement of the blondes body. It was seductive. At the same time, he felt as if he had seen the blonde before, but couldn't remember it. He walked over to the counter,

"Who is that?" The bar tender turned to him. He was a young man with auburn hair, and several pierces covering his face. He smiled,

"That's Deidara, he's our best dancer, but he doesn't work that way. Only for certain people."

"What does it take to be that certain person?" He glanced back at the blonde on the floor, the music flowing into his ear, yeah that's it.

_What do I have to do To get inside of you? To get inside of you? Cuz I love the way you move, When I'm inside of you. When I'm inside of you..._

"He has to like what he sees , or for enough money." Sasori drawled his attention back to the man, music drowning out of his ear.

"How much money?"

"How much you willing to spend?" he glanced at the blonde, smiling as he danced. He was beautiful.

"200..." The auburn haired man looked at him,

"Deidara!!!" The blonde halted his movement, and glanced at the man. He motioned for him to come over. He hopped off the cat walk, gaining a moan from some of the people. Deidara stopped at the counter, glancing at Sasori and winking with a smile,

"What is it Pein un?" His voice was music to his ears, soft, yet bright.

_For now I'll play the game And I'm waiting for your move But I've got to say That I never lose..._

"This man is willing to pay…" Deidara turned his bright blue eyes to Sasori, leaning against the counter. He ran a hand through the firery red hair, it was soft and silky to the touch. Deidara straddled his lap, locking his arms around his neck.

"Well I think I'm willing to serve un." he leaned in and nibbled on his ear, "Where would you like it un?" he whispered. Sasori shivered,

"My place…" Deidara jumped off his lap, sliding his finger around his chest as he walked away, lightly yanking on Sasori's tie. Sasori smiled at the seductive smile on the blondes face, and followed after him.

Sasori started unlocking the door to the car, when Deidara turned him around, and crashed their lips together. He locked his hands in the red hair, pulling in deeper. Sasori rested his hands on the blondes slim waist. Deidara pulled away, giving Sasori air, only to attack his neck,

"Some bodies…impatient…" Sasori panted. Deidara loosened the tie, exploring more of his neck,

"It's my job to be seductive un…" he nibbled on his neck. Sasori reached over and opened the door,

"Wait till we're at my place." and gave Deidara a nudge to the car. Deidara smirked and hopped in.

"_What was I thinking…?" _Sasori thought as he got in the car. Sasori buckled in, and glanced at the blonde. Deidara smirked, and crawled over the gearshift, placing it between his legs. Deidara liked how close his hand got to his dick every time he switched gears, and because it was a stick shift, he had to do that a lot. Deidara smiled, running his hand over the red heads chest, and leaned up and kissed his neck,

"Deidara…I would stop unless you want to die in a crash." Deidara sighed, and stopped.

"It's more fun that way un." After a while of silence, Deidara spoke up, "You remind me of a friend I had in fourth grade un. He moved away a year after we met, but he started acting weird before he left, he couldn't remember things like he use to un." a pain ran through the red head's head, and a fuzzy memory reopened in his head. "Are you ok un?"

"Yeah, tell me more about your friend." Deidara tilted his head, most customers didn't care about his past.

"well…We always got along, except for when we had fights about art, but we always made up un. I loved his grandma, she was so nice, and always baked when I came over. I stayed the night at his house a lot, my parents didn't really care what happened to me un. But he always had problems with his memory, he actually forgot my name when I didn't see him in a few days. But I didn't really care, he was the only friend I had, and that's all that mattered. I had feelings for him that I really didn't understand, but when he left everything went down hill. I really cared for him, and now I don't even know where he is un. Sorry, I'm rambling on about nonsense un."

"No it's fine…" The fuzz lifted from the memory, then snapped back, tucking the memory back in it's place. Sasori shook his head when he turned into the driveway. They hopped out of the car, and headed towards the door. Deidara didn't have the patience to wait, he started undoing Sasori's belt on the porch. Sasori swatted his hand away, but Deidara continued.

Sasori barley shut the door before Deidara had him against the wall. Sasori felt himself being turned on as Deidara undid his shirt, running his small hands over his chest. He licked his nipple, and sucked on it. Sasori moaned, pulled away from the wall, and walked the blonde down the hallway, kissing him. Sasori got him to his room, and pushed him against the door. He had somehow managed to get his shirt off in the hallway, so now he worked on the blondes tight pants. They were a problem.

Finally getting the annoying clothing off, he pushed the blonde back on the bed. Deidara squeaked. Sasori laid down on top of him, and worked his way down the blonde body. He took the member in his mouth, Deidara gasped,

"I'm here to pleasure you un."

"No, I'm paying you to do what ever I want, I want to do this." Deidara moaned as he talked around him. This guy had a wonderful mouth, Deidara became lost in it. He didn't even know his name and he was willing to come back. The red head began to deep throat, and Deidara couldn't hold it. His moans flooded out of his mouth. White stars crossed his vision, he was so close,

"I'm…going to…cum…" he exploded in his mouth. Sasori drank the liquid, and leaned up to kiss him. Sasori tucked his tongue in his mouth, and explored. He stuck three fingers near his mouth, and Deidara took them, coating them with saliva. Sasori pulled them out, saliva connecting them to Deidara's mouth. He leaned back and kissed him, as he pushed a finger in.

He fished around, inserting another one, and stretching him. Deidara grunted into the kiss, but relaxed. Sasori inserted the other one, and thrust them in and out. Deidara's grunts turned to moans. Soon the fingers were replaced with his throbbing member. He was as gently as he could be, slowly thrusting in and out. Deidara screamed and arched off the bed when he hit his sweet spot.

White crossed his vision again, he was in complete bliss. He had never felt this way with someone before. It was as if he wanted it all along. This guy did look like his old friend, and yes he wanted his old friend, but he didn't even know anything about him for Pete's sake. Deidara dropped it from his mind, as a hand wrapped around his shaft, pumping it in time. Deidara felt himself coming closer. He screamed as he came in the red heads hand, Sasori came soon after, moaning Deidara's name.

He collapsed on top of the panting blonde. Sasori pulled out, and reached over, pulled money out of his drawer. He placed the money in the black pants, and went back to the bed. Deidara eye's were half, so he decided to let the blonde stay. He laid down beside him, and covered them up. Deidara snuggled close to the red head. Sasori allowed him to, wrapping a arm around him. They fell asleep.

The blue eye's cracked open, and he glanced around. He didn't remember much, but he knew he wasn't at the club. He rose and looked at the red head, ah now he remembered. He smiled at the sleeping red head, before hopping out of bed, and grabbing his clothes. He glanced around the room to make sure he didn't forget anything, then his eye's caught something. He walked over to the dresser, and picked up the photo.

A smile crossed his face at the young blonde boy and red headed one. After all these years, he had finally found him again. He glanced at the sleeping red head, not only had he found him again, he also got want he had always wanted. To be apart of him. He pulled the pad of paper out, and wrote, a smile still planted on his face.

Sasori rolled around in the bed, and moaned, what had happened? He sat up and glanced around, just like anything else, he couldn't remember anything. He sighed, he remember that he was close to remembering something important, but he couldn't. Paper caught his eye, he reached over and picked it up.

"_So many years have past, and I thought I would never see you again, but you found me Danna…" _Pain rushed through his head, and everything came back. His memories of school, Deidara, his family, everything. He remembered everything he was supposed to do, and what he has done. But now what he had to do was find Deidara. He knew as soon as he saw the blonde that he was someone special. Now he knew.

The memories of what Deidara mint to him came back. He loved that blonde, sometimes more than a friend. Now he had had sex with him, it would be hard to explain, but that was what he wanted.

"_But I didn't really care, he was the only friend I had, and that's all that mattered. I had feelings for him that I really didn't understand, but when he left everything went down hill. I really cared for him, and now I don't even know where he is un." _had Deidara been looking for him all these years? Did he feel the same way too? He had to find the answer.

The bar was crowded, but Sasori pushed his way in. He made his way to the bar,

"Where's Deidara?"

"He's in the back." Pein turned to look at him. Sasori darted off, running towards the back, "Hey you cant go back there!" Pein yelled after him. Sasori ignored it, and continued, opening every door till he found the blonde. Deidara turned when he heard the door. Sasori stood panting, then reached forward, pulling him into a hug,

"Deidara…I remember…I remember you." Deidara's heart skipped a beat. He remember him. A tear leaked out of his eye. He locked his arms around Sasori. "Dei-Chan…I remember you…you made me remember…" Deidara held his Sasori's face between his hands, and crashed their lips together.

"Danna…oh Danna…I love you, I always have un…"

"I love you too Dei-Chan." He kissed back, pushing his tongue in. Deidara moaned into his mouth. In the end all of there dreams cam true. They found each other, and confessed their feelings. Now they were together, and nothing could make them forget that.

**tell me what ya'll think so I know it wasnt a complete waist of time goodnight.**


End file.
